Back To It All
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: "Thank you for everything." I say. And with that, I leave a shocked Chad Dylan Cooper standing in a loud cafe. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? Sonny POV. ChadSon. My final Sonny With a Chance story.


**Inspiration: When spending three months writing something, inspiration comes from everywhere. My various inspirations were "Someone Like You" by Adele, bad pick-up lines, my friends' randomness, MyHopelessRomantic, some book I read but didn't really like, my computer breaking, my own clumsiness, and Castle (my favourite TV show at the moment). A lot of inspiration, huh?**

**And now I present my final Sonny With a Chance story,**

**Back to It All**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

I remembered the first day we met well. Chad was getting his frozen yoghurt, and I came to get my own two in the section of the studios we dared to call the lunch room. My cast mates decided to be people they are and send me out to get frozen yoghurt in a fat-suit. I had just finished up my own order when he came up to me and told me, "After you're done with that order, I'd like a large chocolate."

That was the moment that the tables turned.

"Oh, I don't work here," I responded, picking up my tray and running into a blonde with sparkly blue eyes. I knew exactly who he was. And being me, I started to fan-girl. "Oh my gosh!" I squealed, nearly dropping my tray. "You're- you're- you're-"

The blond seemed to notice I couldn't get the words out and gave me a smirk. Acting like it had happened many times before, he pointed to a poster of himself. "Him?" He asked, giving his hair a small flip.

I nodded, excited. I had loved his show for, like, ever! I swooned as he posed so that he looked exactly like his picture.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," He responded, smiling.

In my excitement, I flailed a bit. "You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!" I yelled, completely overwhelmed by the situation.

The blond motioned to me. "And apparently, you're Madge."

My wig shook as I nodded. "Yes!" Wait, that wasn't right. "Wait, no! Madge is my waitress character. And all this," I told Chad, tugging at my costume, "Belongs to Madge too. I'm Sonny." I put out my hand for him to shake.

But Chad being Chad, he put his pen to a piece of paper. "Sonny? That's a nice name."

I couldn't tell if he was being serious. "Oh thank you! When I was younger, I didn't really like it. But now it kind of suits me! I mean, I have this one friend, and her name is…" But I became lost in his eyes as he handed me a picture. They were just so blue… and sparkly…

"See you later!" He told me, walking off.

"Okay!" I shyly responded, taking a look at my picture and reading it out loud. "Sonny, thanks for the yoghurt. Chad Dylan Cooper." I looked back at him confused. "But I didn't…" Yet there he went, walking off with my tray of food.

That was the day I met my future boyfriend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This was getting awkward.

I was completely psyched for my appearance on Gotcha! With Gilroy Smith, but fate didn't have enjoyable plans for me. He accused me of having a relationship with Chad, took things out of context and then- joy! He brought the blond himself onto the show. Note my sarcasm.

So I decided we were going to go backstage and have a little chat- just the two of us. "I can't believe Gilroy would try to do that to us!" I exclaimed, pulling Chad back into the Green Room with me.

"Yeah, he's a jerk," The blonde responded, fixing his jacket. "I can't believe I read that book for nothing." He crinkled his nose, looking around the room.

I gave him a quick and polite glare. When he looked back, I said, "You know, Tawni and I made a pact that we wouldn't tell anyone's secrets, and I think we should do the same." I could feel the awkward in the air.

Chad looked nervously at me, then announced that he didn't read the book he was claiming to have read.

Therefore I gave him another quick and polite glare.

"Oh, you meant between us!" He responded, exaggerating the word us and pointing from himself to me with a strange look on his face. "Yeah, we don't have secrets. Do we?" He asked.

To be quite honest, I didn't know. So I gave him a nervous look and responded with what I knew. "I don't know. Do we?"

A very awkward pause followed, lasting for the duration of approximately 19 seconds.

"What kind of secrets?" I finally asked. "Like us… liking each other?"

"Well I don't want to talk about my feelings in front of a live studio audience!" Chad told me, pointing towards the stage door.

I laughed nervously, as did he. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, right! Especially feelings we've never really talked about before." This was treading into dangerous waters, (at least for me) and I think we could both tell. But something compelled us to keep on talking. Maybe we were both in the heat of the moment.

"Do you have feelings?"

"Do you have feelings?"

Oh.

Awkward.

Well, did I have feelings? I had never really thought about it before. But how would I know? I mean, it wasn't like my heart wasn't beating a thousand miles an hour, and it wasn't like I wanted to kiss him or anything…

Oh wait, I kind of did. But those aren't feelings like _that_, right?

"I mean, since you're really asking…" The actor trailed off, finding the floor very interesting. What were we doing? "And it's just the two of us…"

I nodded. "Right! And there's no cameras or anything this time…"

He shifted from one foot to another. Hopefully he felt as awkward as I did. "Right." He responded. "Well, I –er –well-" The blonde stuttered. I had never heard him do that before.

I tried my best to smile. "Listen, it's what I'm here for." Where did that come from? We both sighed, and I said, "You go first."

He tensed up. "No, you go first."

"Um, okay, same time." I reasoned, closing my eyes.

"Yeah."

What would I say? "One…" He wasn't saying anything, so I continued. "Two…"

I think he might have been sweating at this point. "I was going to say that." I laughed nervously again. "Two and a half…" He continued. Really, Chad? Two and a half?

This was when I sighed and said, "Three."

And neither of us spoke.

Then we simultaneously shrugged, awkwardly looked away, and said, "I don't know."

And at that time, we met each other's eyes and smiled. I might have blushed a bit. "That was so much easier to say than I thought it would be," I told him, the nervousness falling away. But as we walked out, I realized that I did, in fact, have feelings for him. But oh well, those could wait!

It wasn't until the next Tuesday that I found out that there had been a camera in that room all along.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I blamed my mother. If it weren't for her terrible obsession with Mackenzie Falls, and her getting me obsessed, I wouldn't have went to talk to Chad.

"I need to talk to you immediately," I announced, walking over to him in his make-up chair.

He turned towards me, smiling. "I'm actually glad you're here." My heart jumped. He needed me? "I need a favour." Of course. Why else would he need me? "

Exasperated, I sighed. "I don't have time to help you with your science project." Everyone wanted my help on that, and I just didn't have the time to do all of it!

Laughing, the blonde shook his head. "Oh please. I have scientists for that."

I made a face. That's probably why he was doing so well in school when I hadn't seen him work at all.

"I need a tennis judge," He told me. "Word on the street is that you can help."

Confused? I was. Sure, he might have asked me that because I was pretending to study tennis, but still! "I'm not a tennis judge."

"So you just made that up?"

Crap. "Yes." I responded. "But listen!"

Chad shook his head. "Why would you make something like that up?"

"Who needs a free-lance tennis judge?" I retorted.

"Actually," He responded, fixing his tie. "I'm hosting my annual charity tournament and I don't want to lose again."

And life made sense again! "Ohhh! Well, I see. As much as I'd love to help you cheat for a good cause, I can't," I said sarcastically. He looked at me curiously. "Why? Because I'm not a tennis judge."

Biting his lip, he asked, "So what do you want?" Whenever he did that, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Shocked for a moment, I froze. "I need some answers," I said quickly.

And he was confused again, judging by the look on his face. "To what?"

"To how long it's going to be until you ask the girl you're destined to be with!" I said, pacing.

The actor looked at me skeptically. "I'm not sure I can answer that…" He said, nervously. I wondered what his problem was. I'd never seen him like this. He was almost- vulnerable?

I tilted my head. "Aren't you in charge of your own destiny?"

Chad slowly got up, looking at me. "I guess?"

"Then it's time to say enough! When two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing you can do." I reasoned, gesturing for emphasis.

He glanced at me, looking at me almost shyly. Was he sick? "How long have you felt this way?" The blonde asked, smiling at me.

I made a dramatic gesture, looking towards the sky and leaning against the make-up desk. What? I was at the Falls, and everything was more dramatic over there. "Just since yesterday!" I exclaimed. "It hasn't been long, but it hit me like a ton of bricks." I sighed loudly.

"I mean, I guess I feel the same way." Chad responded, looking from his shoes to me.

"Then do something about it!" That was the point I had been trying to make the entire time!"

He nodded, chucking a bit. "Yeah, I will!"

"Good!"

He looked into my eyes and said, "Sonny, will you go out with me?"

Wait, **what?**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fast forward a few months, to a few days after So Random! won the Tween Choice Award. Disappointed in losing, Chad had a hard time coping. I, however, was extremely happy, as was the rest of my cast. We got good food, people treated us well, and more people watched our show! Everything was going well for us, and Chad should have been happy about that. But he wasn't.

So when Chad said that he was getting over not winning, I should have been concerned. But I wasn't. Instead, I said, "You know, some silly award shouldn't get between us."

Epic foreshadowing anyone?

The actor smiled and laughed, holding my hand as we sat on the mismatched couch in the prop room. "I totally agree!" Chad told me. "That's why I ordered a recount of the votes for Best Tween Show."

I should have been confident that my show would have won the recount. But all of the puzzle pieces were falling into place. My smile gave way to a look of pure shock. "You did what now?" I asked, loosening my grip on his hands.

"Ordered a recount." Chad responded like it was no big deal. "Oh, and great news! So Random! lost." To top it all off, Chad started gesturing for emphasis.

Disappointment flew through every part of me. "I can't believe it." I had wanted to win so badly! Why would my boyfriend want to take it away from me?

And to top it all off, Chad patted my hand and smiled. "You'll get used to it." The blonde told me, acting like it was no big deal. Like a wildfire, the sadness turned into anger, then to an emotion I had never felt before. How did he even have the authority to do that? Did you need authority to do that? I didn't even know. "I did." He added.

"No, you didn't." I responded, grimacing at the irony of his statement. Standing up and pulling my hand away, I tried to hide my annoyance. "You ordered a recount, Chad. Why would you even think about doing that?"

He stood up with me. "You felt weird about winning, I felt weird about losing. And now, thanks to me, we don't have to feel weird anymore." He tried to reason. He thought he was helping me? When my face turned to a look of disgust, his face fell too. "But you do have a very weird look on your face."

Of course I had a weird look on my face! "It's called disappointment, Chad." I told him. Not that he would care. He didn't give one. "You were so miserable because you weren't the center of attention for one day that you went out and ordered a recount?"

"Okay, I just wanted things to go back to normal like I promised."

"Normal?" I asked, sneering. "You mean the normal where you always win and I always lose? What if I don't like that normal?" I sighed, beginning to pace. "Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other, root for each other!" Chad tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't stop talking. "I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts himself first!"

Chad frowned, sensing an argument starting. "Woah, I did this for us, okay?"

"No, Chad." I told him, picking up the award and bringing it over to him. "The only us there is now is between you and this trophy. I hope you two will be very happy together," I said, holding back tears.

The blonde stood there, extremely confused. With an astonished laugh, he responded, "I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me? Because I thought I was helping." However, he still took the trophy from me.

"Well that's the worse part about it." I whispered. "Goodbye, Chad."

"Sonny, don't do this…"

I cut him off. I was getting sick of him. "No, Chad. "

"But I…"

Oh my god. "Chad, listen. There are no second chances this time. I'm sorry. You won the recount, but you lost me." I could feel tears brimming on my eyes, and even Chad looked shocked. As he walked out, he set the trophy down on the coffee table and began to walk out. With one last glance, he exited the room.

Was this what heartbreak felt like? Whatever it was, I was going to stick to my decision. He wasn't getting me back. No matter how much he tried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And try he would.

Six months passed, and I'm almost positive he was getting hopeless. He wandered around every day, a determined look on his face. Whenever he wasn't being arrogant and cocky, he sounded quite smart. He had good grades in school- not that I cared- and actually wasn't that annoying. But then…

"Hey, your hair is so soft! Do you use Paul Mitchell products?" Those were the first words I had heard from him directed towards me in about a week.

I turned around to face a smirking blonde. Raising my eyebrows, I gave him a suspicious look. "No." I responded. "Why do you ask?"

Chad shrugged and walked a step closer. "Do you want a wormdo?"

Quickly, I took a step back. "And what, pray tell, is a worm do?"

My ex-boyfriend stuck out his finger and began to wiggle it. "This!" He exclaimed, wiggling his finger and giggling like a child.

It was at this point I decided something was clearly wrong with his brain. "Chad, are you feeling okay?" I asked, taking a step closer. My heart began to pound even harder than it had been at the thought of him being sick. "Should you see a doctor?"

"I think I just dropped something!" Chad pretended to frantically search through his pockets.

"What?"

He gave me a shy smile. "My jaw."

I felt like a true idiot for not realizing it earlier. "Chad, are you using pick–up lines on me?" My frown of confusion turned into a smile, and sure enough, I started laughing. Staring at the floor, I tried to contain my laughter so I wouldn't hurt his feelings. When I looked up, I noticed a rather disappointed and blushing Chad.

That blush- wow.

"So they didn't work?" He asked, taking a step closer to me.

I nodded, noticing the sparkle in his eyes momentarily fading and the butterflies forming in my stomach realizing what he was implying. "They scared me." Space between us faded, my vision focusing on him more and more with every step I took. So much that I didn't notice when we were mere inches away.

He nodded, looking shyer than I'd ever seen him. This face wasn't Chad's- it was hotter. "Um, well, you get what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

Momentarily, I lost control over my body. My face moved closer to his as I pressed my lips against his. The kiss wasn't much; however, I could feel sparks whizzing throughout my body and I thought my brain was going to melt. His arm lightly wrapped around my waist. I pulled back rapidly, realizing what was going on. "I'm so sorry!" I announced, pulling my arms quickly back to my sides.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, okay?" He responded, walking back over to me and kissing me up on the cheek. "Wear something pretty."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We dated happily. There were no big arguments, as far as we were concerned. Life seemed to be going great! But if there was one thing I learned from my years of life, it was that everything is not as it seems. Time will pass. Things you never thought would change will. Things will be different. I learned this three years later. Mackenzie Falls and So Random! had both ended, leaving the two of us out to go our own ways. I continued to be an actress, but took up writing as well. Chad decided he wanted to go to college and get an education. This paused his acting career. I didn't expect that.

"Sonny, you know how I talked about expanding my parents' company?" Chad questioned me one night. We were looking up at the stars, just chilling. Being a constellation fanatic, I made sure to repetitively bother him about not knowing any of them. The sudden change of topics into a more serious one surprised me.

"Well, yes." I whispered, taking my eyes off the sky and looking into his ocean-blue eyes. Chad's parents owned a small chain of hotels. There were only seven or eight of them all over California, but they happened to be successful.

He turned his face towards me, smiling. "I want to do that. I want to make it a company everyone's heard of! Somehow, it'll be better than everyone else's. People will love to go to it!" When he got imaginative, he'd get this huge smile and his eyes would glow. For some reason, it'd make me sad.

I gave him a confused look. "You'd need a degree in business to do that." I responded calmly, playing with some grass on the hill. Someplace out of the city was best for stargazing.

The blonde grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb in a circular motion against my palm. I knew he had something controversial to tell me; he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't. But this made electricity flow through me and cause a good feeling to enter my body. I leaned back against the slope, allowing for him to kiss my palm. I bit my lip, wondering how this could make me feel so good. But then he hit me with a metaphorical brick.

"I got into the university I wanted to get into. I've decided I'm going to go for it. Which means leaving California behind."

It did take a moment for the words to get to my brain, but I heard it loud and clear. With this announcement, I jerked my hand away. "You're leaving me behind?"

His face twisted into a frown. "I thought you'd understand. It's been a dream of mine."

"So you just take it without telling me or asking me about it." Anger and annoyance took over me like a wildfire.

"It wasn't your decision."

Ouch. That was blunt but true. "But you're just telling me now."

He sighed in frustration. "I just accepted it this morning!"

"But you're leaving!" We both knew that was the real reason behind my frustrations. I was clingier to him than he was to me, which proved to be a problem.

Kissing the top of my forehead, he said, "I know that. But I won't be that far! You can visit! We can Skype! It won't be so bad."

At this, I smiled. "We'll be together forever, right?" I asked.

The blonde pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder. Our hands intertwined as we looked back up at the sky. Silence took over us for a moment while Chad acted like he was thinking. But then he said, "Always. We'll be together until we die."

Lies.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Long distance relationships didn't work out well, I soon found out. It started with us Skyping every night. But as the month went on, these grew further in distance. Then, he visited. We spent time like a normal couple, going to the movies, eating at restaurants, and kissing. Yet, as the week went on, he grew restless and nervous. I grew concerned.

By the fourth night, I had to ask. "What is going on?" I asked him softly one day at dinner. It was some weird restaurant I had never heard of before, but the food was good.

"What do you mean?" He asked, grabbing my hand gently.

I looked down at the napkin on my plate. "You've been weird, distracted lately. It hasn't been like you."

"Eh?" He asked. He said it quickly, as if denying something. This made me even more suspicious. Was he really that out of practice at acting? Or was there something that really needed to be said?

He noticed his mistake and glanced away, and I might have seen a hint of a blush. "You seem different. You're not the Chad I knew, and you're not behaving the way you had been. So what's going on? What's making a self-proclaimed bad-boy like you clean up?" I asked, expecting something different than what he said.

"Sonny?" He asked, sighing.

"Yes?"

He bit his lip, looking up into my eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me, tell me how much he loved me. However, it wasn't the case. "I think that it's time to walk on."

Thoughts swarmed in my head like angry bees. Nothing made sense. What was he saying? "What do you mean?" I spit out, thoughts choking my words.

"I think it's time we see other people." He whispered, letting go of my hand.

So this was it? He was breaking up with me? The person I thought I'd spend my life with? I had so many questions, but no answers. With this, my throat instinctively tightened, and depression loomed over my head like a balloon. "Why?" I whispered.

Looking down at his own plate, he told me, "Because the heart wants what the heart wants."

It took moments of silence for anything to happen. Salty tears streamed down my cheeks, pooling up at my chin before dropping off. "I'll just be going now." I muttered bitterly. "Have a nice life." I might have seen his eyes water a bit too.

Or it was my imagination.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chad saunters into the café, late as always. His face shows an expression of discomfort, but happiness as well. We haven't seen each other in a while, not since he got engaged and began spending most of his time wedding planning, working, and doing whatever else it is he does. For the two of us, months tend to be a long time. I wave and motion for him to take a seat, the images of the two of us together fading from my mind as he sits in front of me. I watch as he motions for the waitress, quietly orders something, and observes her walking away. He then turns to me and smiles.

That smile still makes something jump around in my stomach, even though I can barely feel it.

"So, have you seen any good movies lately?" He asks, looking me over.

I raise my eyebrows and give a teasing smile. "We haven't seen each other in years and that's the first thing you ask?" I question, but it's really no surprise. Ever since I first met him, Chad always had a thing for movies. This is probably one of the reasons he's in show business, after all. Reaching over the table, I give him a light punch in the arm.

Shrugging, the blonde brushes some imaginary dirt off the place my hand touched. "Why be awkward when we can act like normal people? We can talk about random things and I can make fun of you. It'll be like old times!"

I grind my teeth together to keep back a rather cynical sounding laugh. "Well, except for the fact that you're even richer than before. And you've got a fiancée as well! Things aren't quite as we left them." My smile falters. I hope that I catch it quickly enough so that he won't notice it, but my hopes are shattered when he makes a face. It's not a bad face, no. It's the face where you're confused, but suddenly get a whole new understanding of the situation and your expression changes a bit. After years of dating, we got to know each other rather well. If there's one thing that will stay with us from the time we were together, it'll be our memories.

However, the Chad here is different from the one I used to know. He's quieter and more mature. I have nothing to argue with him about. He doesn't even smile at my sad little expression. The blonde just sits there, unsure of what he should do. It's then that I'm realizing things truly have changed.

The red-haired waitress comes over, carrying two drinks on a tray. She gives Chad a darker substance, probably coffee. Then she puts a drink down in front of me. "Enjoy!" She announces cheerily, putting the tray under her arm and bouncing off.

"Is this for me?" I ask, raising my eyebrows and putting a hand around the cup.

He gives a nod in response. I smile, taking a sip of it. He still remembers my favourite drink: Caramel Mocha Lattes. In any other situation, I would have seen it to be romantic. But here, it isn't quite that. Yet, it is funny when Chad spills some of his own drink on his sleeve. "Stupid coffee." He mutters, dabbing at the spot with a damp napkin.

"Maybe you should get smarter coffee." I joke, like old times. He smiles in response. We then sit quietly, awkwardly, for a few minutes before Chad laughs quietly.

I look up from the drink I'm ever-so absorbed in and into his sky-blue eyes. "What is it?" I ask, trying not to jump to conclusions. His eyes meet mine. I glare at him. But he shows no change, just the entertained look on his face. I eventually smile too. "What is it?" I ask again, more cheerful this time.

"Remember when we were younger, and in the summer we'd try to catch toads? And I fell in the mud while wearing that good suit?"

I laugh, remembering the time as well. "Then when trying to do a victory dance, I fell in the mud with you." I respond, lifting the straw of my drink to my mouth.

"Then you threw mud at me, claiming it was my fault. Which it wasn't." Chad defends, looking up at the tan ceiling.

"Everyone thought it was weird, but we liked it." I remember, nodding.

He smirks. "Yeah, we did."

Out from nowhere, I ask, "You really love Madeline, don't you?" I had been wondering it, but never meant to ask. I regret it, but his answer brings me out of my stupid worries.

His face lights up in a way that I hadn't seen since we were dating. He plays with the straw of his drink and shyly looks down at his coffee. After wiping the lovesick-puppy smile off his face, he looks me right in the eye. "I do," He says, quietly. "I really do."

I look down at my skirt. I had expected to be sad right now. I thought I'd have a different reaction. But disappointment comes, and disappointment leaves. The butterflies are gone, leaving nothing but a latte in my stomach. His smile is kind, but I no longer long to kiss him whenever I see it. My suspicions are right.

We have changed.

We've become more detached. We've lost the will to go on every day just because we want to see each other. We've lost the longing and sense of familiarity. We've lost the passion. And admitting this isn't so hard, now that I really think about it. Life will go on. I'll find someone I love just as much as I once might have loved Chad, and we might just be better off. I could stop worrying about everything now. I haven't felt this free in a long time. It feels nice.

I switch my gaze from the floral pattern on my skirt to my watch and realize what time it is. Then I stand up, taking my drink. "It was nice seeing you," I say, sighing, "But I've got to go. How much was the drink?" I reach into my pocket to get out some money, but he shakes his head.

"It was my treat. Don't worry about it." The blonde responds, smiling. He stands up and puts out his hand for me to shake, but I ignore him and engulf him in a hug.

I can tell my words will be muffled by his jacket, but I speak anyways. "Thank you for everything. Thanks for how you used to care about me, and most of all, thanks for the memories." I take a breath. "I'll remember what you said when we broke up." And with that, I leave a stunned Chad Dylan Cooper standing in a loud café. Walking out the door, I pause only slightly to look back at him for one last time.

But he's gone.

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: When I started writing almost exactly a year and a half ago, I did not own Sonny With a Chance, Starbucks, (the hypothetical café in which my story takes place), Skype, California, Paul Mitchell products, or anything else I could have mentioned that I don't own. While I wish that changed, it hasn't. No matter what I "tried", from "asking my mom to buy it for me" or "stealing it from the Disney Vaults", I didn't get the rights, and I never will. Now, annoying disclaimer, can you leave me alone so I can say my goodbye? Okay? Good. So here we go.**

**Dedication: While I'd love to list every single person who reviewed, favourited, or alerted me, that'd be quite hard and take forever. While I love everyone who reads my stories, I'll dedicate this to the people who continuously supported my writing: my "fans". So here's to you, LOLChanny819, BALLofSONSHINE, DannySamLover20, Boris Yeltsin, KitKatty789, DeadHeart115, SugarRush4eva, SouthernChristianGirl, Nicolette8DancerLuv, SWAC97, Duckvader23, xXUnbreakableSoulXx, JuicyJams, Brianna, Xx78 Secret ConverseXx, past Decembers, CDCTheRandomWizard23, x0xalexis8, kitkat299, , a gurl who loves SWAC, Cassy, LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate (of course we can still talk!), Seelie', MonStErScLosEt, TVDTSCHANNY, GirlTech101, Ashley, Captain Holly Short of the LEP, Joslyn050894, 10YEARS-of-Friends-in-2weeks, Man-Suz-She, ICanShowYouTheWorld, and SOmanyNicknames17. I'd also love to thank all my "forum buddies" Willow, Angie, Jazzy, Danci, Micki, Jacki, Kinzee, Anna, Bekah, Sarah, Absweet, Zah, Teddy, Allisa, and Alexa. You guys have supported me so much!**

**Author's Note: I know I originally planned to publish this THREE AND A HALF MONTHS AGO, but I… 1) Didn't have inspiration, 2) Was really busy, 3) When I wasn't busy spent all of my time watching TV and 4) When I finally had inspiration to write again, was extremely busy. So yes, I apologize profusely and hope that this story was good enough that you didn't mind waiting.**

**I really did improve my writing from when I first started. I learned that you can't just take things that happened to you and change the characters to make a story. I learned that you can't make your characters start singing randomly in a corn maze. I learned that you can't write too much angst or else it affects how you think about things. But I learned two things that were very important: The values of perseverance and word choice. And when I look back at Sonny With a Chance, it won't just be a TV show. It'll be a section of my life that changed me as a person and a writer. Who knows? Maybe I'll write a show someday similar to SWAC that people will write about for years. Maybe I won't.**

**But that's why it's the **_**future.**_** We don't know what's going to happen. **

**And even though I meant to post this at the beginning of a new year, I thought this was a more appropriate time to leave. Not that I expected to put off this story so much that I posted it now: I didn't. But everything is changing now, so it makes sense to add one more thing to the stack. I hope that you continue reading my other stories and, if you don't, I hope you have a wonderful life. Thank you for reading!**

**Peace, Hope, Writing,**

**OneDream 2Dream**


End file.
